Currently, many medical laser systems use an articulated arm as a delivery system to guide a laser beam from the laser to a patient or target tissue. An articulated arm typically includes a plurality of straight segments that are connected end to end by rotatable joints. In each joint, there is a reflective optic that redirects the laser beam from one segment into the next segment. As the joints are rotated, the reflective optics maintain proper alignment of the laser beam through the respective segments. With a plurality of segments and joints, the user can manipulate the output beam in any desired direction and orientation. The articulated arm is connected to the laser housing, which houses the laser cavity that produces the laser beam.
To insure optimal performance, it is essential that the articulated arm is properly aligned to the beam exiting the laser housing and entering the input end of the articulated arm. The beam must be properly aligned to the first reflective optic in the articulated arm to ensure proper propagation of the beam through the different arm segments. This alignment is typically performed in the factory after the arm is bolted to the laser housing.
One problem with laser systems that use articulated arms is that it is very difficult to ship such a laser system with the articulated arm attached to the laser housing. The laser housing is bulky and heavy, while the articulated arm is long and fragile. It is difficult to package the laser housing and the articulated arm for transportation with the two attached to each other. Further, there is a risk of damaging the articulated arm and/or its connection with the laser housing during transportation of the laser system, even if packaged properly.
One solution is to remove the articulated arm from the laser housing anytime the laser system is to be transported. However, there are several disadvantages to disconnecting the arm from the laser housing. First, it is cumbersome to remove and later replace the bolts used to attach the arm to the laser housing every time laser system is moved. Secondly, constant removal and replacement of these bolts creates wear and tear on the system, which increases the likelihood that the bolts and/or nuts will be stripped, lost or damaged. Finally, once the arm is removed, the factory alignment of the beam into the arm is lost, and the laser must be realigned after the arm is reattached.
The typical user of medical lasers are doctors and nurses who have little experience in bolting laser components together, let alone aligning a laser beam through an articulated arm. Further, many laser systems that use articulated arms are used in a portable environment, where they are frequently transported from site to site between uses. Therefore, the arm must either be left attached to the laser housing and shipped very carefully, or removed and later attached and realigned after each shipment.
There is a need for an articulated arm that easily attaches and detaches from the laser housing.
There is also a need for an articulated arm that reattaches to the laser housing whereby no realignment of the laser beam into the articulated arm is necessary after each reattachment.